DESCRIPTION (taken from abstract): The third workshop in mouse molecular neurogenetics will be held at The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) from September 22-26, 1999. The function of the workshop is to provide a forum for researchers and students who work in areas of neurobiology that impact directly upon or use the laboratory mouse as a genetic model system. The laboratory mouse is widely considered the premiere experimental organism for genetic studies that have implications, often direct, for human neurological disorders. The intent of this meeting is to bring students and established investigators with varying expertise and experience together to discuss their research findings, common ground between research areas and future directions. We will continue our novel meeting format, combining lectures and discussions by providing an in-depth overview for each session subject and complementing this overview with shorter focused presentations selected from submitted abstracts. In morning and evening sessions, invited speakers will present background, raise important scientific questions or discuss their won work in topic areas of neurobiology that impact directly on or otherwise use the laboratory mouse as genetic model system. These talks will be followed by several presentations of 15-20 minutes each to be chosen primarily from submitted abstracts. These presentations will be selected to illustrate and examine in more detail principles developed in the overviews. Workshop sessions will include: 1) a neurological mutant mouse display with a presentation and discussion of relevant histological slides and 2) neurological/behavioral testing with a discussion of relevant issues such as validation, standardization and acceptance of testing methods. There will also be one informatics demonstration and two poster sessions. Postdoctoral and graduate students are encouraged to attend, and funds for student travel are requested in this application. This meeting is indeed unique with respect to both focus and format.